


时光沙漏

by sy_pineapple



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gray Jedi, Hurt/Comfort, Revenge, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sy_pineapple/pseuds/sy_pineapple
Summary: * ep9平行世界，第一秩序vs.西斯帝国，会出现时间穿越情节。* 一发完结，HE。
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	时光沙漏

**Author's Note:**

> 不要想起我。  
> 不要忘记我。

#

**“我们永远不会忘记十年前的今天。”**

她穿梭于密林，如疾风般奔跑，暗灰衣袍刺破沉沉绿意。

**“我们永远不会忘记厄西戈战役中发生的一切。”**

她不愿停住脚步，仿佛只要自己跑得够快，就能逆着时间长河荡舟而上，回到一切恩怨情仇开始的地方。

**“我们永远不会忘记为阻止希夫·帕尔帕廷的复辟而牺牲的人们。”**

她纵御原力凌空而起，孑然身影轻飘飘跃过山涧，空无的溪水映照出她空茫的脸。

**“** **我们永远不会忘记最高领袖凯洛·伦，不会忘记为击退西斯舰队而献出生命的四十万将士，不会忘记在我们旗号下并肩战斗的所有人，以及他们为维护银河系的安宁和秩序所付出的努力！”**

她停下来，不住地喘息着，汗水浸湿了胸前的衣衫。抽出光剑，用颤抖的手指轻轻按下开关，静默地望着金黄的剑刃，脑海中却浮现出那座阴魂不散的殿堂中无休止的闪电和那双盈满了泪水和喜悦的眼睛。

他的眼睛。

**“我们深知，敌人即将再次归来，带着更加邪恶的力量和愈发猖獗的野心。我们为逝去之人而哭泣，我们从未停止缅怀，但我们从不轻言放弃！一旦放弃，必将一无所有！”**

她轻阖双眼，在意识中拥抱光明和黑暗。伸手抓向未来，又与回忆融为一体。

她等待着。

**“致凯洛·伦！致第一秩序！致那些逝去的和活着的人们！致银河系的未来！”**

她感受到了。那股摧枯拉朽、来势汹汹的黑暗力量——

**“黑暗星辰，永不坠落！”**

她蓦地睁开眼睛。

**“鸣枪！”**

光剑挥落的瞬间，粗壮的大树应声而倒。她跪坐在潮湿的草地上，捂着脑袋发出声嘶力竭的哭号。

强横的原力从周遭逸散开来，如山洪般在林间肆虐而过，又随着心中那簇火焰的熄灭而渐渐消隐于无形。她用红肿的眼睛望着目光所及的一切，湿漉漉的脸颊被林风吹得一片清凉。

她知道，此时此刻，在科洛桑中心地带的厄西戈战役纪念广场上，有成千上万的士兵和平民正垂首而立，在最高执政官阿米蒂奇·赫克斯的带领下，向十年前那段交织着鲜血与泪水的历史致哀。

她还知道，此时此刻，曾经和自己一同出生入死的战友们，正默默地站在茫茫人海中，神情复杂地仰望着由第一秩序的战旗织就的猩红浩瀚，偷偷缅怀着早逝的莱娅·奥加纳将军，缅怀着那段既拿不起又放不下的过往，以及那段随着抵抗组织的投降而再也寻不到踪迹的未来。

只有她，孤身一人回到塔科达纳，回到他们第一次相遇的地方，最后一次幻想那段被命运硬生生截断的地久天长。

她很清楚，今日过后，自己再也没机会回来了。

#

“你当真要这样做吗，蕾伊？”

“是的。”

“赫克斯会答应吗？那家伙这些年一直和我们不对盘。”

“他一定会答应的。因为这是唯一的出路。”

“赫克斯不懂原力，但他了解战争。要么坐以待毙、正面迎击那个人集结完毕的庞大舰队和来自黑暗本源的全部力量，要么——”

“倾尽所有，在对方备战完毕前主动出击。”

“你说得没错，芬恩！我一定要抓住这个机会，趁自己现在还活着！”

“英雄也好，恶魔也罢，不论第一秩序那些高层们在内心深处如何看待我，怕是也不得不承认，在这个世界上，有机会将那个人送入坟墓的……只剩下我了。”

“而我……也快要死了。”

#

**“我又回来了。”**

**“** **我为恢复银河系的秩序而来。”**

**“** **我将复仇。”**

**“** **我将见证你们的毁灭。”**

**“** **我将同我的继承人一起，用胜利浇铸王座。”**

**“我将永生。”**

她站在议政厅光可鉴人的黑色大理石台阶底端，仰头看着第一秩序的各级官员来来去去。厄西戈战役公祭日的前夕，前银河帝国皇帝希夫·帕尔帕廷的广播再次传遍整个银河系，将战乱的阴影和死亡的威胁再次播洒在每个人的心中。

那个十年前败走外环的幽灵又回来了，这一次带着传说中足以超越生死、回转时间的强大力量。那力量穿越十数光年浩浩汤汤而来，如浸透海绵的水一般湿冷而细密，悄然无声地渗进原力流淌过的每个角落，在灵魂深处时时刻刻召唤着她。

**来吧，我的孩子。**

**我亲爱的孩子。**

**别害怕，你知道我是谁。**

**你也知道自己应该做什么。**

她的确知道自己应该做什么。

**她要复仇。**

**她会完成他未竟的事业。**

**在这之后……**

**他们终将在原力中重逢。**

#

“芬恩，你不要哭。其实……其实我并不畏惧死亡。”

“生命有尽，爱恨无涯。我早就知道会有这么一天，早就知道他留给我的那份最后的馈赠也终将消耗殆尽。”

“或许在另一个世界里，我不是最后的绝地，也没有背上黑暗继承人的枷锁，而仅仅是个拥有强大原力的、纵情恣肆的拾荒女孩。”

“或许那个世界的我，有机会握住他的手掌，每天早晨在他的怀里醒来。”

“我……我甚至有点迫不及待了。”

“……原来你是真的爱他。”

“没错。”

#

“我要见赫克斯执政官。”

她朝着被白色甲胄包裹的守门侍卫轻轻点头，挺直背脊长驱直入。没有人试图阻挡，甚至没有人胆敢要求她解下腰间的光剑。蕾伊清楚地感受到了那些人心中的畏惧，也看到了大理石地面上倒映出的自己那张年轻而沧桑的脸。

早在厄西戈战役结束后第四天，也是抵抗组织向第一秩序正式投降的当日，她就用原力威胁了刚刚接任最高领袖的阿米蒂奇·赫克斯，又用姓氏震慑了第一秩序的全体高层。

**贾库的拾荒女孩。无名之辈。抵抗组织的希望。卢克·天行者的关门弟子。最后的绝地。前银河帝国皇帝希夫·帕尔帕廷的孙女。西斯帝国继承人。**

这些称号都是她，也都不是她。

她生于黑暗，从困顿中崛起，拥抱着晨光却又流连于暗夜，最终与光和暗融为一体。她凭借强横的力量在银河系中播洒希望、驱逐绝望，她披荆斩棘身先士卒，她振臂一呼万人相应，她保住了自己全部朋友的性命……

**却无法阻挡所爱之人的死亡。**

当恩仇爱恨皆作飞灰，当悲欢离合统统尝尽，到了最后，她真正想做的，不过是她自己罢了。

**她是个女孩，怀着一颗冷却的春心，在幻梦中和爱人共度良宵。**

**她是个战士，左手架起防护的盾牌，右手将复仇之刃高高扬起。**

#

“我早该猜到了……除了爱，怕是没有什么其他感情能让你如此执着。”

“无论是大战过后冲动的狂热，还是愧疚、感激，亦或是对天行者家族的留恋和不舍，都不会让你拥有这样的眼神。”

“十年了，蕾伊。整整十年过去，每每提到他，你的眼神就和当年一样，和你从厄西戈回来那天一样。”

“想听听我的故事吗，芬恩？”

“所有人都想知道我和他的故事从何而起，波、罗丝，甚至是第一秩序那群人，他们都想知道。尽管你从来没问过我，但你眼中的困惑告诉了我一切。”

“那段过往埋在我心中整整十年。我将它锁在记忆的最深处，只有夜深人静时才敢静静回想。如今……我也很快要离开了。”

“我还要向你道歉，芬恩。因为我向你说这些，其实也有一部分私心。”

“我希望能有人知道这段过往，知道一个拾荒女孩曾经涌动的春心，知道她曾经拥有一个男孩全身心的爱，知道她曾经在阴森荒凉的西斯圣殿中永远失去了自己所爱的男孩。”

“我也希望能有人知道，在这个世界上，有一个黑发男孩曾经来过。他杀过很多人，干过很多坏事，但他宁可自己去死，也要打败那个更大的恶人。他一生中第一个、也是最后一个吻，献给了生命中最爱的那个女孩。”

“我还希望让第一秩序的所有人都知道，他们口中那个顶顶厉害的最高领袖，其实连句求爱的话都不知道该怎么说，连近在眼前的爱人也不敢去吻，即便知道自己马上就要死了，也只会用那双闪着泪光的大眼睛望着对方，傻乎乎地等着女孩主动去吻他。”

#

**凯洛·伦（5ABY—35ABY），又名本·索罗，第一秩序最高领袖、最高执政官，伦武士团首席，达斯·维达与纳布前女王帕德梅·阿米拉达之裔。**

**代表第一秩序高层接收叛军领袖莱娅·奥加纳递交的降书，收编叛军部队，彻底终结了新共和国历时近三十年的伪政。**

**率本部第二、三、四舰队正面迎击西斯帝国先遣舰队，以生命为代价重伤帕尔帕廷皇帝，并将其逼退至未知空间。至此，银河内战暂时平息。**

她站在议政厅富丽堂皇的走廊内，眼睛一眨不眨地望着墙上悬挂的前最高领袖的巨幅画像。画像里的男人一袭黑衣，表情看似郑重，嘴角却噙着一丝似有似无的笑意，目光遥遥望着前方，伸出一只未带手套的白皙手掌——

“本。”

她踮起脚尖，缓缓伸出手来。跨越死生之界，隔着十年光阴，轻轻扣在男人的手掌之上。

“本，我又来了。这回……恐怕是我最后一次来这看你。”

“过了今天，我就满三十岁了。”

“你能想象得出吗？当年那个脏兮兮的拾荒女孩，如今也要变得和你一样老了。”

她眼眶发热，却没落下一滴眼泪。对于她而言，一生中的全部泪水，似乎都在十年前一次性流完了。

**“帕尔帕廷大师。”**

她蓦地收回了手，深吸一口气，从画像前转过身。现任最高领袖阿米蒂奇·赫克斯的身影出现在走廊尽头，双手插兜，面无表情地朝她走来。

“您昨日递交的申请，可是掀起了不小的风波呢。”赫克斯瞥了眼墙上的画像，目光不着痕迹地扫过她的脸，“若我的理解正确的话……您是建议我们倾尽全部兵力，毫无准备地去您祖父的老巢送死？”

“赫克斯执政官。”蕾伊略过了对方话语中不加掩饰的嘲讽，坦然对上那双写满了疑虑的眼睛，“照您的意思，只要第一秩序准备好了，就有把握在科洛桑上空正面迎战集结完毕的西斯舰队？”

“十年前我们就在正面战场击败了西斯帝国，现在依然——”

“十年前那个人带来的是先遣舰队，是一帮没有导航仪的指引连厄西戈的大气层都飞不出去的试验品。”她毫不迟疑地打断了他，语气不带半丝波澜，“而且，若我没有记错的话，当年坐镇指挥的人也并不是你。”

“我哪点比不上凯洛·伦？”赫克斯蓦地抬高了声音，微微颤抖的手臂遥遥指向身后的画像，“他死在厄西戈，而我还活着！他能做到的，我又有什么不行！”

“那么，敢问最高领袖……”

“当第一秩序的全部舰队都在科洛桑上空决战时，谁去厄西戈迎战希夫·帕尔帕廷呢？谁来阻止末代西斯尊主威力强大的战争冥想呢？谁能避免原力闪电穿透厄西戈的大气层，直达十数光年之外的科洛桑呢？”

“如果我是您，会再好好地考虑一下。赫克斯执政官。”

#

“你再也不会回来了……对吗？”

“芬恩，我很抱歉。”

“没什么可抱歉的，蕾伊。你永远是我最好的朋友，是我心中的英雄。你……你会永远在我心里，在波、罗丝、楚巴卡……在我们所有人的心里。”

“或许我不理解你。或许我永远都无法做到像凯洛·伦那样理解你。但我会永远支持你。”

“去吧，蕾伊。去找那个人复仇，去彻底终结这一切。”

“光明也好，黑暗也罢，做你自己认为对的事情，足矣。”

“或许我不理解你对他的爱。在我心里，凯洛•伦永远都是那个杀人不眨眼的恶魔。他冷酷无情地杀了我们那么多人，他害死了卢克•天行者，他背叛了光明面的导师、背叛了自己的家族。”

“可我又发自内心地感激他。”

“我感激他对你的爱，感激他不顾一切地去对抗更加邪恶的帕尔帕廷皇帝，感激他愿意付出生命来救你，感激他让我最好的朋友从死神手里平安归来。”

“若不是他，我和波，还有罗丝他们，就再也没机会见到你了。”

“我依旧不喜欢他，可我早已不恨他了。我无法憎恨一个愿意用自己的生命去爱你的男人。波虽然嘴上不说，但我知道，他也不再恨凯洛•伦了。”

**“愿原力与你同在。也……与他同在。”**

#

“在决斗中杀死他？您当真有这个把握吗， **帕尔帕廷大师** ？”

“能杀死一个帕尔帕廷的，只有另一个帕尔帕廷。”她轻叹一声，揉了揉因缺乏睡眠而阵阵发痛的太阳穴，“当然，如果您有什么更好的人选，不妨现在就说出来，也让我长长见识。”

“若我没记错的话……早在十年之前，您在 **家族内斗** 中似乎就已经落得下风，在原力闪电下颜面丢尽，不得不指望着 **前最高领袖** 来收拾残局。”

“您听说过‘穷寇莫追’这个形容吗，赫克斯执政官？十年前的我有恃无恐，如今的我一无所有。”

“我不会再次失败。因为这一次……再也不会有人来救我了。”

“一无所有？这说辞可真妙！”赫克斯冷冷瞥她一眼，“一位身负帕尔帕廷姓氏的绝地大师，又凭什么让我们相信，自己不会在亲祖父的邀请下顺水推舟，借机登上了西斯女皇的宝座呢？”

“ **因为我爱他。** 这句话够分量吗，赫克斯执政官？”她蓦地转头，直直望进画像中那个男人略带忧伤的双眼，“我想要的，从来都不是王座。”

“我只想站在他身边，握住他伸过来的手。”

**_她躺在本·索罗的怀里，感受到对方的生命原力将自己层层包裹，轻柔而温暖。她试着推开他，却毫无力气。希夫·帕尔帕廷站在不远处，冷眼望着他们，发出阵阵刺耳的狂笑。_ **

****

**_蕾伊，你要活下去。活着离开这里。_ **

“凯洛·伦已经死了，帕尔帕廷大师。”

**_她僵硬地躺在冰冷的地面上，五脏六腑痛如刀绞，四肢沉重得不听使唤。本·索罗最后望了她一眼，点燃红色光剑朝着那个人径直冲去，再也没有回头。_ **

****

**_蕾伊，忘了我吧。_ **

“我知道。但总要有人替他复仇，不是吗？”

**_她拼尽全身力气，一寸一寸地挪向地上那个一动不动的黑色身影。_ **

****

**_本，不要……不要离开我……_ **

****

**_她轻轻扶起他，望入对方那双暗如深潭的、盈满了泪水的眼。_ **

****

**_蕾伊，你会忘了我的，对吗？_ **

****

**_她吻了过去。_ **

#

她驾驶着最新型号的Tie战机，平静地望着舷窗外那个电光萦绕的星球离自己越来越近。

**厄西戈。**

**十年光影一瞬间，始于此处，终于此处。**

**那个疯子一定是故意的。**

这一次，她不需要任何导航仪的引导。那浓郁而阴沉的黑暗力量，是银河系中最鲜明的航标。

身后是将燃的厉火。第一秩序和西斯帝国，银河系最为强大的两支舰队遥遥对峙，无论对哪一方而言，落败都意味着失去一切。

身前是寂寞的坟场。十年之前，她孤身离开；十年之后，她将孑然死去。

**不要想起我。**

**不要忘记我。**

**本·索罗，你看，我终于能够忘了你了。**

**因为我就要来找你了。**

#

“那些人都死了，我的女孩。”

“维达死了，卢克·天行者死了，奥加纳死了，凯洛·伦也死了。”

“曾经不可一世的天行者家族，早在十年前，就迎来了属于他们的末日。”

“只有我和你还活着。而且将会长长久久地活着。”

“今天，就是西斯帝国的归来之日。”

“不。”

“今天是他的忌日，也是帕尔帕廷家族的末日。”

“我和你的末日。”

#

“蕾伊……”

十年之后，她再一次仰躺在西斯圣殿的地砖上，透过被战火轰塌的穹顶，意识朦胧地遥遥望着大气层中那场即将接近尾声的战斗。西斯舰队的残骸接连不断地从空中落下，伴随着星星点点的火光，径直砸入这座阴森空旷的上古建筑内，发出阵阵巨大的轰鸣。

**这一次，她是真的要死了。**

“蕾伊？”

她吃力地扭过头，发现就在帕尔帕廷皇帝刚刚消散的地方，正渐渐浮现出几个淡蓝色的身影。

“蕾伊。”

**天、天行者大师？奥加纳将军？还有……**

**“你砸了我的头盔！还把我的光剑埋进沙漠里！埋进塔图因的沙漠里！那么多好地方，为什么非要选沙漠！还是塔图因的沙漠！！可恶的沙子！！！”** 一个瘦瘦高高的身影大喊大叫地扑了过来，又在莱娅警告的目光中迅速后退，“啊，亲爱的蕾伊，很高兴见到你！叫我安纳金就好。”

“安纳金？达……达斯·维达？”

“啊，那家伙也是我！”安纳金趁莱娅不注意飞快地耸了耸肩，又朝着蕾伊偷偷眨了眨眼，“等你这次回去，见到我那不成器的外孙，一定要警告他——”

**“** **要是再敢用光剑砍碎我的头盔，或是把头盔和他自己那个卤蛋一起放在装满了骨灰的盆里，我就是做了原力鬼，也不会放过他的！！！”**

“什、什么？”

“蕾伊，今日不是你旅途的结束，而是开始。”安纳金得意洋洋道， **“此朝过后，原力跟那个阴囊脸都有一拼的你，可以彻彻底底地对我的傻外孙为所欲为了！”**

“您、您说什么？？？”

“你这笨蛋，真是气死我了！”昔日令人闻风丧胆的达斯·维达如今急得直跳脚，“小姑娘，我跟你说啊——”

“哎哎哎，你们捂我嘴作甚！”

“别听他在那胡说八道！我父亲只会教坏小孩子。”莱娅的英灵以一种不容置疑的姿态将安纳金强行拽走，在蕾伊身侧缓缓蹲了下来，“孩子，别害怕。你的路还远远没有走完。”

“愿原力与你同在，蕾伊。”卢克也俯下身来，朝着她露出一种之前从未在他脸上看到过的、轻松而愉悦的笑意，“我们还会再见面的。”

意识愈发模糊。蕾伊最后看到的景象，便是越来越多的淡蓝色英灵从虚空中出现，一圈圈围在她周围，嘴里吟唱着她完全听不懂的歌谣。

“蕾伊，蕾伊……”弥留之际，她仿佛听到了汉·索罗的声音，“救救我的男孩。”

#

她在冰冷的审讯椅上醒来。甫一睁眼，便意识到四肢被绑得严严实实，身后硬邦邦的金属咯得腰背阵阵发痛。

**她知道自己在哪了。**

朝着记忆中的方向低头望去，果然见到凯洛·伦，活生生的凯洛·伦，戴着那个黑漆漆、难看至极的头盔，正蹲在地上饶有兴趣地望着她。

心底有什么东西瞬间炸开了。

**下次再见到那群绝地英灵，她一定给每个人送上一份在贾库足足可以吃上一整年的口粮！**

“我这是在哪？”蕾伊强行压下内心的狂喜，绞尽脑汁地回想着当年自己在噬星者基地到底都说了什么。

“你是我的客人。”

**果然和记忆中一字不差！**

“我的朋友们呢？”

“你是说由杀人犯、走私者和叛徒们组成的乌合之众？你应该庆幸我不知道他们在哪。”

**棒极了！就按照之前那个剧本来，保准错不了！**

“你依然想要杀我。”

“那是因为我正在被一个带着头盔的怪物追杀。”

**本·索罗，赶紧给我摘掉那个荒谬至极的头盔！那东西只会让你的头看起来像一个黑漆漆的卤蛋！！别让我怀疑你的审美！！！**

凯洛·伦停顿片刻，缓缓摘下了那个早已被她在心里痛骂了无数遍的傻乎乎的头盔。蕾伊顺着他的动作望去，发现他正要把那东西放进一个——

**她突然想起了安纳金方才的话。**

**“要是再敢用光剑砍碎我的头盔，或是把头盔和他自己那个卤蛋一起放在装满了骨灰的盆里，我就是做了原力鬼，也不会放过他的！！！”**

**一个……装满了骨灰的盆？**

“等等！”她直着喉咙大叫起来，“别、别放那个盆里！”

“你说什么？”

**完了，写好的剧本这回彻底没了。**

“我是说，别把头盔放在那个盆里。”她硬着头皮答道，“有个脾气暴躁的小蓝人非常讨厌你往那个盆里放东西。”

“什、什么？”凯洛·伦不明所以地瞪着她。蕾伊重重叹了口气。 **这下可好！他大概会认为自己刚刚从塔科达纳的树林里抓回来了一个疯子。**

**但至少这回，他把头盔直接放桌子上了。**

“跟我说说关于机器人的事情吧。”

**她简直不敢相信自己的好运。**

**剧情已经跑偏成这样，对方居然还能按照原剧本来！**

**原力可真是太神奇了！**

蕾伊心不在焉地把bb8的型号再次重复了一遍，满心满脑都在思索着如何应对接下来的原力读心环节，以至于差点把阿克托岛的地形和气候也顺口交待出去。

**来了，终于来了！**

就在凯洛·伦凑近的瞬间，蕾伊突然出击，用原力挣脱了四肢上的束缚，以迅雷不及掩耳之势跳下椅子，一把拽走了对方腰间挂着的十字光剑，又使出全身的力气将其推了个趔趄。

这场完完全全由她主导的“战斗”开始得突然，结束得也突然。不过片刻工夫，令整个银河系闻风丧胆的伦武士团首席便被一个不起眼的拾荒女孩恶狠狠地压在了身下，瞪大双眼，困惑地望着她。

**“我可以得到任何我想要的。”**

她露出一抹狡黠的笑容，随即低下头去，深深地吻住了他。

**“** **别害怕……”**

**“** **我也感受到了。”**

她笑得灿烂无比，志得意满地舔了舔嘴唇。

（全文完结）


End file.
